Tout change
by NatashaHaley
Summary: Si vous aimez les histoires qui finissent bien, vous feriez beaucoup mieux de choisir une autre histoire. Car non seulement celle-ci finit mal, mais encore elle commence mal, et tout y va mal d'un bout à l'autre, ou peu s'en faut
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE -

_J'ai les yeux dans le vague. Nous sommes le 31 Août, il est maintenant 22h. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et demain, nous entamerons tous notre dernière année à Poudlard. Curieusement, cela ne me réjouit pas. Après cet été, plus rien n'est pareil. Dans le monde des sorciers, l'été de cette année est désormais appelé « L'été de tout les meurtres ». Pas besoin de vous faire de dessin, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant au fil des jours et personne ne sait comment l'arrêter. C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu mes parents. Mon père et ma mère ont été retrouvés et tués par les Mangemorts sans aucune pitié ... Tout comme les Dursley, la dernière famille d'Harry. Bien qu'il ne les aimait pas plus que ça, je crois que leur mort l'a affecté. C'est de cette façon que lui et moi avons atterris chez les Weasley. Je dois dire que grâce à la bonne humeur de cette famille, on a plutôt bien réussi à surmonter tout ça mais plus les jours passent et plus des gens tombent. C'est l'hécatombe et cette rentrée à Poudlard me semble de mauvais présage, les maisons se déchireront encore plus que jamais je le sens. Et j'ai peur. Je me retrouve seule et je ne sais plus. Oui, pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione Granger ne sait plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je me retrouve orpheline comme on se retrouve enrhumé. Harry et Ron ne comprenne pas, personne ne comprend. Harry me répète sans cesse qu'il est, lui aussi, orphelin mais ce n'est pas pareil. Lui, il a eu toute une vie pour s'habituer à l'absence de ses parents. Tandis que moi, il a fallut que je m'y fasse tout de suite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de pleurer que Dumbledore est venu nous chercher, Harry, Ron et moi. Pour partir chercher les horcruxes le plus vite possible, car le temps presse désormais. Nous avons ainsi passé l'été à vadrouiller dans le monde à la recherche de ces foutus trucs. Sur 7, nous en avons trouvés et détruits 5. Il nous en manque 2, introuvables. Dumbledore nous a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il s'occuperait de trouver les deux derniers pendant que nous serions à Poudlard.

_Je soupire et me lève du fauteuil se trouvant devant la fenêtre. Lasse, je me dirige vers ma valise que je ferme d'un coup sec. J'entends des rires en bas. Ils doivent tous y être, mais je n'ai pas la force de descendre rire avec eux ce soir. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit de camp, et fixant le plafond, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder sur notre escapade au Chemin de Traverse de cette après-midi. Pour acheter ce qu'il nous fallait pour Poudlard.

FLASH BACK :

_« Haaa ! Ronald Billius Weasley ! Reposez-moi à terre de suite ! »

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre tandis que les sorciers passant au Chemin de Traverse pouvaient apercevoir une tête rousse tenant une jeune fille à la crinière brune comme une princesse et la faisant tournoyer à une vitesse folle. Hermione poussa un cri et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron en fermant les yeux de frayeur. Le rouquin, en sentant sa belle enfouir son visage dans son cou devint cramoisi et la reposa alors avant de s'exclamer d'un ton qui se voulait naturel : « Trouillarde. »

_S'assurant d'être encore en un seul morceau, la jeune femme lui tira la langue de façon puérile puis reprit un air sérieux : « Bon. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à acheter et... Harry, Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder devant des balais de Quidditch ! Mais... Vous m'écoutez ? » Soupirant, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. Restez là si ça vous amuse, moi je continue. On se retrouve dans 45 minutes devant Mme Guipure, d'accord ? »

Les garçons grognèrent en signe d'acquiescement et c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'Hermione les laissa là. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers la librairie. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui lui adressèrent un sourire ou un signe de tête. La jeune femme avait changé depuis l'année dernière. Oh, elle n'était pas devenue d'une beauté magnifique, mais elle avait légèrement grandit et s'était encore amincie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptables mais moins qu'avant... Alors que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, sa tignasse lui donnait un air de folle et l'impression de ne jamais être coiffé, désormais, cela lui donnait un côté sauvage et sensuel qui attirait beaucoup les regards. Mais elle restait Hermione Granger, la mademoiselle Je-sais-tout et pour qui les études passaient avant tout. Poussant la porte de la librairie, la jeune femme se dirigea automatiquement vers les rayons du fond, évitant quelques livres ensorcelés qui volaient et essayaient de lui rentrer dedans. Un beau bordel. Hermione eut un sourire en voyant le vendeur se démener pour remettre tout les livres à leur place. Elle se voyait revenu à l'année où Hagrid avait été nommé professeur de Sois aux créatures magiques, et où il avait commandé ses affreux livres à dents qui avait totalement ravagés la librairie. La jeune lionne frissonna rien qu'en repensant à ces livres. Alors qu'elle examinait les livres à la recherche de ceux dont elle avait besoin, elle vit des cheveux blonds platine, presque blanc, disparaître dans la réserve de la libraire, normalement interdite au public. Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussé par la curiosité, suivit cette personne. La jeune femme poussa doucement la porte de la réserve, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il y avait peu de lumière, mais Hermione ne distinguait personne. Courageusement, elle entra dans la pièce, mais à peine la porte ce fût-elle refermée dans un claquement sec que la jeune rouge et or se fit violemment plaquer contre un mur. Elle étouffa un cri, mais sa peur se transforma en surprise.

« Malefoy ? »

« Tss, Granger. On ne t'as jamais appris que suivre les gens était mal, très mal ? De plus, tu risques de gros problèmes si on te trouve ici » murmura Drago Malefoy, car c'était effectivement lui, en haussant un sourcil.

« Ah, parce que toi, tu ne risques rien peut-être ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mauvais en coin. « Moi, j'ai appris à transplaner Granger. » répliqua t'il d'un ton narquois.

« Lâche moi Malefoy. » ordonna froidement Hermione. « En plus, tu n'as rien à faire ici, il n'y a rien de... »

La lionne s'interrompit et regarde Drago avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Non ... Il n'était quand même pas là pour ... ? Malefoy était mauvais, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'était à ce point !

« De... Quoi, Granger ? »

« Tu... Tu n'oserais quand même pas chercher 'Magia Obscuranto', Malefoy ? »

« Tiens, tu connais son existence toi aussi. Et qui te dis que je n'oserais pas ? Je suis mauvais Granger, très mauvais. » déclara le Prince des Serpentards, toujours avec ce sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon aux lèvres. « Tu ne diras à personne ce que je suis venu chercher, ou je te jure que ta vie sera un enfer. Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe, alors reste à ta place. »

Malefoy recula doucement, un petit livre en main, lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à la jeune femme en face de lui et disparut dans un 'plop' caractéristique du transplanage.

FIN FLASH BACK.

_Je n'ai rien dit. Ni à Harry, ni à qui que ce soit. Malefoy ne m'a jamais effrayé, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un lâche derrière son air hautain mais cette fois-ci, il m'a convaincu de sa cruauté et de sa noirceur d'âme. 'Magia Obscuranto' ... Le monde des sorciers va bientôt basculer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE -

_J'ai les yeux dans le vague. Nous sommes le 31 Août, il est maintenant 22h. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et demain, nous entamerons tous notre dernière année à Poudlard. Curieusement, cela ne me réjouit pas. Après cet été, plus rien n'est pareil. Dans le monde des sorciers, l'été de cette année est désormais appelé « L'été de tout les meurtres ». Pas besoin de vous faire de dessin, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant au fil des jours et personne ne sait comment l'arrêter. C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu mes parents. Mon père et ma mère ont été retrouvés et tués par les Mangemorts sans aucune pitié ... Tout comme les Dursley, la dernière famille d'Harry. Bien qu'il ne les aimait pas plus que ça, je crois que leur mort l'a affecté. C'est de cette façon que lui et moi avons atterris chez les Weasley. Je dois dire que grâce à la bonne humeur de cette famille, on a plutôt bien réussi à surmonter tout ça mais plus les jours passent et plus des gens tombent. C'est l'hécatombe et cette rentrée à Poudlard me semble de mauvais présage, les maisons se déchireront encore plus que jamais je le sens. Et j'ai peur. Je me retrouve seule et je ne sais plus. Oui, pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione Granger ne sait plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je me retrouve orpheline comme on se retrouve enrhumé. Harry et Ron ne comprenne pas, personne ne comprend. Harry me répète sans cesse qu'il est, lui aussi, orphelin mais ce n'est pas pareil. Lui, il a eu toute une vie pour s'habituer à l'absence de ses parents. Tandis que moi, il a fallut que je m'y fasse tout de suite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de pleurer que Dumbledore est venu nous chercher, Harry, Ron et moi. Pour partir chercher les horcruxes le plus vite possible, car le temps presse désormais. Nous avons ainsi passé l'été à vadrouiller dans le monde à la recherche de ces foutus trucs. Sur 7, nous en avons trouvés et détruits 5. Il nous en manque 2, introuvables. Dumbledore nous a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il s'occuperait de trouver les deux derniers pendant que nous serions à Poudlard.

_Je soupire et me lève du fauteuil se trouvant devant la fenêtre. Lasse, je me dirige vers ma valise que je ferme d'un coup sec. J'entends des rires en bas. Ils doivent tous y être, mais je n'ai pas la force de descendre rire avec eux ce soir. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit de camp, et fixant le plafond, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder sur notre escapade au Chemin de Traverse de cette après-midi. Pour acheter ce qu'il nous fallait pour Poudlard.

FLASH BACK :

_« Haaa ! Ronald Billius Weasley ! Reposez-moi à terre de suite ! »

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre tandis que les sorciers passant au Chemin de Traverse pouvaient apercevoir une tête rousse tenant une jeune fille à la crinière brune comme une princesse et la faisant tournoyer à une vitesse folle. Hermione poussa un cri et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron en fermant les yeux de frayeur. Le rouquin, en sentant sa belle enfouir son visage dans son cou devint cramoisi et la reposa alors avant de s'exclamer d'un ton qui se voulait naturel : « Trouillarde. »

_S'assurant d'être encore en un seul morceau, la jeune femme lui tira la langue de façon puérile puis reprit un air sérieux : « Bon. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à acheter et... Harry, Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder devant des balais de Quidditch ! Mais... Vous m'écoutez ? » Soupirant, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. Restez là si ça vous amuse, moi je continue. On se retrouve dans 45 minutes devant Mme Guipure, d'accord ? »

Les garçons grognèrent en signe d'acquiescement et c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'Hermione les laissa là. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers la librairie. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui lui adressèrent un sourire ou un signe de tête. La jeune femme avait changé depuis l'année dernière. Oh, elle n'était pas devenue d'une beauté magnifique, mais elle avait légèrement grandit et s'était encore amincie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptables mais moins qu'avant... Alors que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, sa tignasse lui donnait un air de folle et l'impression de ne jamais être coiffé, désormais, cela lui donnait un côté sauvage et sensuel qui attirait beaucoup les regards. Mais elle restait Hermione Granger, la mademoiselle Je-sais-tout et pour qui les études passaient avant tout. Poussant la porte de la librairie, la jeune femme se dirigea automatiquement vers les rayons du fond, évitant quelques livres ensorcelés qui volaient et essayaient de lui rentrer dedans. Un beau bordel. Hermione eut un sourire en voyant le vendeur se démener pour remettre tout les livres à leur place. Elle se voyait revenu à l'année où Hagrid avait été nommé professeur de Sois aux créatures magiques, et où il avait commandé ses affreux livres à dents qui avait totalement ravagés la librairie. La jeune lionne frissonna rien qu'en repensant à ces livres. Alors qu'elle examinait les livres à la recherche de ceux dont elle avait besoin, elle vit des cheveux blonds platine, presque blanc, disparaître dans la réserve de la libraire, normalement interdite au public. Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussé par la curiosité, suivit cette personne. La jeune femme poussa doucement la porte de la réserve, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il y avait peu de lumière, mais Hermione ne distinguait personne. Courageusement, elle entra dans la pièce, mais à peine la porte ce fût-elle refermée dans un claquement sec que la jeune rouge et or se fit violemment plaquer contre un mur. Elle étouffa un cri, mais sa peur se transforma en surprise.

« Malefoy ? »

« Tss, Granger. On ne t'as jamais appris que suivre les gens était mal, très mal ? De plus, tu risques de gros problèmes si on te trouve ici » murmura Drago Malefoy, car c'était effectivement lui, en haussant un sourcil.

« Ah, parce que toi, tu ne risques rien peut-être ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mauvais en coin. « Moi, j'ai appris à transplaner Granger. » répliqua t'il d'un ton narquois.

« Lâche moi Malefoy. » ordonna froidement Hermione. « En plus, tu n'as rien à faire ici, il n'y a rien de... »

La lionne s'interrompit et regarde Drago avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Non ... Il n'était quand même pas là pour ... ? Malefoy était mauvais, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'était à ce point !

« De... Quoi, Granger ? »

« Tu... Tu n'oserais quand même pas chercher 'Magia Obscuranto', Malefoy ? »

« Tiens, tu connais son existence toi aussi. Et qui te dis que je n'oserais pas ? Je suis mauvais Granger, très mauvais. » déclara le Prince des Serpentards, toujours avec ce sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon aux lèvres. « Tu ne diras à personne ce que je suis venu chercher, ou je te jure que ta vie sera un enfer. Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe, alors reste à ta place. »

Malefoy recula doucement, un petit livre en main, lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à la jeune femme en face de lui et disparut dans un 'plop' caractéristique du transplanage.

FIN FLASH BACK.

_Je n'ai rien dit. Ni à Harry, ni à qui que ce soit. Malefoy ne m'a jamais effrayé, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un lâche derrière son air hautain mais cette fois-ci, il m'a convaincu de sa cruauté et de sa noirceur d'âme. 'Magia Obscuranto' ... Le monde des sorciers va bientôt basculer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois maintenant.


End file.
